Ausencia
by BetvelM
Summary: Tony no sabía cómo manejar la situación, tenía que recurrir al método más básico para aliviar su corazón agobiado / One shot para el concurso de Stony Shippers en facebook


**Ausencia**

Sentado frente al televisor, ahogado de borracho, se encontraba Tony Stark. Ni siquiera estaba en su propia casa, pero no le importaba, mientras no tuviera que escuchar los sermones de las demás personas que habitaban en ella. La botella se había vaciado rápidamente y ahora necesitaba otra. Tomo su teléfono y llamó a su guardaespaldas, quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, atento a cualquier contratiempo que pudiera ocurrir.

Happy no contestó, en cambio, entró en la habitación y se plantó frente a Tony, con una mirada contrariada y gesto de preocupación.

-¡El contenido de esta botella ha desaparecido Happy!- pronunció muy a duras penas arrastrando las palabras, evidenciando su embriaguez – necesitamos otra – miró hacia el asiento contiguo, donde se hallaba (descansando sobre múltiples cojines bastante mullidos) el escudo del Capitán América –Steve dice que no se siente lo suficientemente borracho aún, todavía me recuerda- sonrió, riéndose de su propia mala broma.

-Señor Stark – comenzó el guardaespaldas – no creo que deba beber más – sentenció

-Tonterías Happy - señaló, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al hecho de que se hallaba totalmente ebrio - eres demasiado aguafiestas para llevar ese nombre ¿sabes? Hay que cambiarlo, pensare en algo pronto, pero mientras tanto – lanzó la botella al alfombrado suelo, junto con las demás que habían sido desechadas con anterioridad – Necesitamos esa botella – concluyó, girando la mirada de nuevo hacia el escudo que descansaba pacíficamente en el sillón.

Harold no contestó, camino hacia la puerta de salida mientras marcaba un número en su celular. Tony le restó importancia, se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en donde el escudo se encontraba y lo pateó, con todas las fuerzas que un hombre borracho podría tener. Como resultado resbaló al suelo, el escudo cayendo sobre él, golpeando su cabeza y provocándole una herida. Soltó un grito de dolor al instante pero no se levantó, se quedo tendido en el suelo con el escudo sobre su cuerpo. Respiró profundo, intentando encontrar los restos del olor de Steve que se habían impregnado en aquel objeto.

-Rogers – pronunció en voz queda, golpeando el suelo con el puño – eso me ha dolido- se sobó la frente y dejó que su brazo descansara ahí, intentando controlar su respiración que estaba amenazando con volverse un sollozo. Sentía el pecho apretado y un nudo en la garganta, su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía nauseas y su cuerpo parecía haber perdido toda fuerza. Odiaba aquel estado bajo el que se había sumido, pero no tenía otra opción, estar sobrio le hacía darse cuenta de la soledad en la que se hallaba y la ausencia de Steve era más real sin el alcohol, resultaba sumamente difícil cargar con ella. Tony no sabía cómo manejar la situación, tenía que recurrir al método más básico para aliviar su corazón agobiado –Necesito esa botella – se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo con dificultad.

Se puso de pie, comenzó a hurgar entre las botellas vacías regadas por el suelo, se fijó entonces en un objeto que yacía sobre la mesa de centro y sonrió de forma triste. El RCAB que había presentado tan entusiasmadamente en aquella conferencia -¿Cuál es la misión del MIT?- repitió, recordando su discurso mientras avanzaba hacia la mesilla -puras patrañas Rogers, ya te digo – cogió el aparato mientras se dirigía a la habitación, trastabillando y tropezando con la basura regada por el suelo. Logró llegar a la puerta y se recargó en ella antes de abrirla, mirando el desastre a su alrededor. La basura se acumulaba en todas partes, bolsas de frituras y comida chatarra, envases de bebidas energéticas, ropa sucia por aquí y por allá, y en medio de todo aquel desastre el escudo de Steve, con sus colores rojo y azul brillando, precioso, como burlándose de él. Sonrió –Es mi turno de dejarte ahora Rogers – pronunció quedamente mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación le devolvió un panorama menos caótico, pero igualmente nada tranquilizador. Solo estaba la cama, había enviado a los empleados a retirar el exceso de mobiliario. Miró la habitación desolada, la cama estaba en el centro, había un espejo grande colocado a un lado reflejándola, con un buró bastante amplio separándoles. Colocó en el buró el aparato que aún llevaba en las manos y paró frente al espejo, observándose detenidamente.

Era un desastre, su cabello parecía un nido mal hecho, no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no lo había peinado, sus ojos hundidos y las grandes ojeras debajo evidenciaban su falta de descanso, su cara había perdido color, incluso notó que parecía más delgado de lo habitual. Su ropa estaba sucia, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había tomado un baño, todo era tan confuso en su mente, tal vez llevara años en aquel lugar, el tiempo se había vuelto algo difícil de percibir para él, tuvo que admitir que extrañaba estar en su casa, al menos en casa podía notar el tiempo pasar, Pepper siempre estaría ahí para recordarle las cosas que no había hecho y cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vivió su vida.

-La ausencia de alguien que te importa puede quitarte las ganas de todo- pronunció en voz baja – Tú eras mi todo y te has llevado mi vida contigo Steve- apretó los puños -¿Cómo se supone que te olvide?- resopló y miró de nuevo su reflejo frunciendo el ceño –Parezco un pordiosero- miró su ropa y se quitó la sucia camisa antes de desplomarse en la cama.

Mirando hacia el espejo estiró la mano activando el dispositivo RCAB. La figura de un hombre fue dibujándose a sus espaldas, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en sus grandes hombros, que sobresalían por detrás de su cuerpo en el reflejo que el espejo ofrecía, Tony contuvo el aliento, su corazón latiendo rápido y su pecho apretándose dolorosamente. Se dio la vuelta y pudo distinguir aquellos rasgos que nunca podría olvidar. La figura de Steve descansaba pacíficamente a su lado, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración lenta y profunda. Estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla del hombre durmiente pero al tacto, la silueta tembló ligeramente descomponiéndose en muchos punto azules, ahí donde había pretendido posar su mano. Tony no pudo contener el sollozo que emanó de su garganta, un sonido ahogado y profundo, proveniente desde el fondo de su alma, las lágrimas comenzaron a escocer y cerró los ojos –Necesito esa botella, Happy, date prisa- susurro con voz entrecortada mientras le daba la espalda al falso Steve y apretaba los puños sobre la almohada, permitiendo que todo el llanto contenido por días saliera a la superficie, dejando que todo el pesar que sentía fluyera. Lloró hasta quedarse dormido, pero antes de caer en la inconsciencia recordó la silueta de Steve alejándose junto al soldado del invierno, dejándole tirado y herido, abandonándole, llevándose su alma y su corazón consigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

N/A: El RCAB es mencionado en civil war, cuando Tony crea un recuerdo de el mismo despidiéndose de sus padres antes de morir y lo proyecta con el dispositivo para mostrarlo a los alumnos en su conferencia~ lo menciono por si no lo recuerdan, se me hizo bastante interesante aprovecharme del invento y usarlo para el beneficio del fic jaja


End file.
